Twelve Days
by ProcrastinatingBlonde
Summary: Jaune Arc and a one shot of some of the many various women of Remnant, in the style of the twelve days of Christmas song


**Twelve days of Oum**

The following is a multiple one-shot pairing between Jaune and the various women of Remnant. Some hilarity insures, watch as Beacon's bumbling knight "sings" to the song _Twelve days of Christmas_. These will all be short paragraphs, some longer than others, involving each the different days. Thank you all for your support it's been a little over a year since I've started writing the Jaune Arc Matchmaker storyline, and I'm still going although it's taking a while. This is a year anniversary short story.

Also please comment on anything else you'd like me to write about, or anything I could improve on.

* * *

It was a chill day in Beacon Academy chill was in the air and a light amounts of frost coated the grass, Jaune Arc himself , aside from wearing his school uniform was bundled up in a large heavy smoke grey coat that in length reached to his knees and thick black gloves, was taking a walk through the woods when he heard a small voice cry out help. Looking up he couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he saw a slightly smoking Ruby dangling from a tree branch that surprisingly had pears growing on it. Off on the opposite side of the tree he saw a small white bird perched on a branch.

"Who knew pears could grow in winter?" Jaune began to ponder the impossible as the little reaper yelled louder "Help me Jaune I'm slipping." Before her tiny hands were no longer holding on to the branch she was falling several feet. In one swift motion he moves forward faster than Ruby to see with her eyes half shut and caught the red clad girl bridal style. Smiling at his feat of quixotism he looked back up at the tree where she was hanging from. As the very small amount powered snow that gathered from the branches started to fall, along with a few of the ripe green fruit. In an almost impossible manner one landed perfectly in her out stretched hand. Yelping at the sudden weight she pulled her arms back close to her chest.

"Got ya, you got to be more careful Ruby or else you'll get hurt." The blonde knight said with a smirk. Looking down at her, she looked like a puppy with that wide-eyed gaze she gave.

Trying her best to hiding her burning cheeks she held up the pear close to his mouth. "You want a pear Jaune?" Leaning down he took a bite of it and smiled. "Thanks Ruby, how'd you get up there anyway?"

"It's a funny and long story." She said swinging her legs back and forth, not making any attempt to leave his strong arms content with staying there basking in his warmth.

"You blew up again didn't you crater face?" Giving a confident smirk using her nickname.

"Shut up vomit boy, and put me down." She said incredulously her face began glowing red as a smile graced his lips. Knowing he was right he gently placed the younger girl on her feet. Walking back to the path she clasped her hands together rubbing them trying her best to build up heat in them. Peeking out of the corner of his eyes he took off his right glove and handed it to her telling her to put it on. She did so with some hesitation and questioning before taking her left hand in his right and placing them in the pocket of his coat.

"This way both our hands are warm." He said without looking at her. Neither of them noticed the others smile.

On the First day of Christmas Oum gave to me

A Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Jaune was on his way back to his dorm room after an exhausting day four tests, three pop quizzes, and he was selected in a double sparing match with Sky Lark against some exchange students a silver haired boy named Mercury and a brunette woman called Cinder. After the one sided loss Jaune was ready to sleep throughout the weekend, he barely acknowledged the W of his sister team entering her room until she spoke up. "Oh great it's you." Venom dripped from her voice as she spoke. Now normally he would just brush it off and smile but not today, the blonde boy was tired and annoyed.

"Look Ice Queen I'm not in the mood for your shit today. So how about we both go into our own rooms and forget we saw each other." He said fixing her with a glare which soften slightly as he saw a faint amount of moisture in the corners of her surprised widen eyes. Opening the door to his room he slammed it shut. Moving over to his bed his head barely hit the pillow when his door vibrated loudly, the noise echoed off the walls of the room. Moving to get up he groaned out loud as he opened the door, meeting icy blue eyes. Staring back at each other trying to gauge the other's intent he shut the door again. As he was turning to walk away he hear the faintest sound like the coo of a dove "I'm sorry." Stopping he turned the knob and asked her to repeat herself, making sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry I've just been dealing with that cheating, two-timing, playboy." She said crossing her arms "We broke up minutes ago and I...lashed out. So I'm sorry Arc if's there's anyway I can make it up to you within reason I will."

It only took him a few seconds before he gave his curt reply. "Jaune my name is Jaune if I stopped calling you sno...that nickname you don't like then at least do me the curtesy of saying my name properly." He spat viciously his eyes hardened into blue steel.

"Ohh look Blakey they're having a little lover's spat." Yang said walking behind them stopping at the door to their room.

" Yang just leave those two turtle doves alone" Blake while flipping another page of her book a faint smile graced the corners of her lips as she dragged her partner into their room. The two in question quickly turned to the secret cat faunus with faces turning red. Sharing a nervous glances at each other, as the door behind them shut. Thinking about what she said and considering all his options he spoke again with an easy smile and kind voice.

"So how about two study dates then?" He asked nonchalantly picking at something in his nail.

"Excuse you?" going wide eyed not about to believe what she just heard.

"I want to have two study dates, I mean who else better to learn from than one of the smartest, most graceful people at school? And before you say it the reason why I don't ask Pyrrha is because she'd coddle me, I want some one more strict. Kinda like the way are when you're with Ruby. I don't want you to go easy on me I think it'll really help me with my grades if you did. I want to be as successful as I can and I don't want to drag my teammates down anymore." Jaune said with a smile looking down she could only nod. Now let it be know that there was no malice in the white haired girl's eyes and she nodded and moved her mouth to his ear. "I'm looking forward to this so don't disappoint me Jaune. I'll be giving you my all."

On the second day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Yang was an amazing fighter it was well know, that aside from her sister, her hair was the most important thing to her. It was during combat class that she decided to vent out her anger more so than usual. Why you ask, it all started when the bumbling knight of Beacon had to go and trip and spill his breakfast all over the dragonesses head, it wasn't his fault mind you. Cardin was the one to blame for tripped him but Yang wasn't listening to anything he had to say as he tried to explain. "Let's go Arc you and me no weapons." She spoke in a tone that was as cool as a summer breeze but had the intensity of a thousand fiery suns colliding with an erupting volcano. Knowing he couldn't back out of this he gulped loudly as his knees shook when he stood. Going into the locker room to change. Finally emerging he stepped on the stage and saw the other blonde doing some stretches.

"Are both combatants ready?" The blonde teacher looked over at both giving Jaune a sympathetic look she continued "This will still be tournament style rules so when your opponent's aura meter reaches red you will stop. Am I making myself clear?" she said the last part looking directly at Yang. Making a face she barely nodded in acknowledgement. Taking a breath he stretched out a little bit by touching his toes and rotating his arms. Before calling out to his dark haired teammate sitting near the front row. "Sorry Ren but I'm gonna be borrowing a couple of your moves, hope you don't mind too much." The other boy in question simply arched an eyebrow. Moving both hands in front of his body and his dominant leg back behind him he waited calmly as Professor Goodwitch said "You may begin."

Ducking under her right hook he rolled and in rapid fire punch up her left leg to her arm before grabbing hold and pulling her off balance. Unfortunately she charged him and got underneath him easily lifting and throwing him behind her, jumping to his feet he had to jump to avoid a sweep kick and instead doing what Yang thought he would instead he planted three roundhouse kicks to her chest. Finally having enough of his surprising martial arts antics she grabbed ahold of his leg and slammed him into the ground before wailing to him aiming at his chest and face. The blonde boy blocked as best as he could but still failed in the end.

She didn't stop until her opponent was unconscious in the red very close to zero. Leaning in close to him making sure her hair covered them both like a veil she whispered to him "You did well Jaune but not well enough, I had fun." Not that he could hear her words, pulling herself away from him she smiled at the crowd. Sometime later Jaune awoke in a bed inside hospital wing. "Jaune it's about time you woke up, you really surprised me vomit boy. Everyone told me about what happened, and I'm sorry of lashing out at you like that." Turning the corners of his lips upward he spoke through wheezes "It's fine where's everyone else?" "They went to go chat with Cardin about tripping others." Yang said with smile, a faint glimmer of concern held in her eyes, he could only nod. As he went to get up she pushed him back down "Take it easy I broke three of your ribs so stay still." So that explains why it's so hard to breath." He said wheezing moving his hand over to hers. Taking it in hers she leaned down and brushed her lips against his forehead

"Get some sleep vomit boy."

"Hey Yang"

"Yes Juane?"

"What kind of drugs did the doctors give me?"

"I'm not sure Jaune why do you ask."

"I think I'm seeing things, I see three French hens dancing on that chair over there." Pointing weakly at a chair in the opposite corner of the room.

On the third day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Finally returning from his shopping trip from Vale for presents for his and Ruby's team and making his way back to his dorm room to sleep he got about half way when he heard several screams and a couple dozen crashes. "GET THAT FILTHY ANIMAL AWAY FROM MY BOOKS!" Was heard from the end of the hall has he rounded the corner.

"Sounds like Blake, speaking of which I still haven't gotten her anything. Why are quiet women so hard to shop for? " He mused walking closer to his team's room, before the door behind him that housed team RWBY busted open and their unofficial mascot Zwei went running from the room whining.

"Zwei wait come back!"

"Oh no come back here you're not a bad boy Blake's just being silly."

"Why'd you do that Blake that was too much."

The other three members shouted as they left to chase after the stubby yet very speedy corgi. Knowing he shouldn't ,but he did anyway, carefully setting his bags down by his door peeked his head inside the room and cautiously asked "Blake you okay?" Glaring at him angrily she spat" No I'm not okay that little drooling monster ruined all my favorite books! Ninjas of love all four of them!" Holding out the books for him to see the covers and pages all chewed and torn.

"Sorry that it happened Blake, but I'm sure that you can always get…" He tried to calm down the near irate girl." No I can't Jaune they were limited edition signed copies. Do you know how hard it is to get signed copies of any book from _Rin Maze_? It's damn near impossible, she rarely ever signs books and those she does sign are through online contests, not to mention they are rarely ever held and no one even knows what she looks like she's that illusive. These books were my life so this is not just something I can not get mad about." She yelled in the verge of tears. Biting his lip he knew he shouldn't do this but he opened his mouth again."Umm Blake can I have those books then?" He asked so softly that he was afraid she didn't hear him. Looking at him incredulously before her eye's took a dull lifeless shine to them. Not trusting herself to speak she moved slow and lifelessly over to him then dropped the books into his hands. Wiping a glimmer from her eyes she shuffled over to her bed and slumped face first into her pillow slowing conforming into a mopey ball. Jaune may not be a smart guy but even he could tell the golden eyed girl literality lost a large piece of her soul." _Wow that was easier than expected, now to call Mazarin and hope she agrees."_ He thought scratching his head as he pulling out his scroll to swiped his door to enter and found it surprisingly empty. Putting the gifts he got in his closet he called his dear older sister who not only was an Vaucoean scientist but a part-time author as well. Picking up after the third ring.

"Hello who is this and what do you want?" A sleepy voice answered with a yawn.

"Hi my dearest, most loving, and understanding sister how are you doing?" Jaune said as sweet as possible. Before she could ask he explained to his loving sister the entire story. Once he had finished there was an uncomfortably long pause over at the other end he was afraid that she had hung up on him."I'll see what I can do" was all he heard before she ended the call. It wasn't until a few days later that a box came in addressed to Blake etched with four colly birds around the boarder from her favorite author. Jaune started to smile slightly as both team RWBY and JNPR were all in Team RWBY's common room. With curious deft hands the brunette opened it, seeing her eyes widen made him smile wider which he quickly hid as he saw both Pyrrha and Weiss give him a look. "What'd you get partner?" Yang asked wrapping an arm over Blake's shoulders. " They're all brand new copies of Ninja's of Love and they're all signed but how did she kno…" Realization quickly set in as Jaune was moving across the room to the door, "Jaune do you have any idea how did my favorite author knew about my books being ruined?" She called out to him getting up from her spot as his hands touched the doorknob. Glance back at her he chuckled nervously and ran like hell with a fiery hellcat with hearts in her eyes close at his heels.

On the fourth day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pair tree

* * *

It was a normal late night at Beacon as he was up on the roof training with Pyrrha dodging her attacks, trying his best to keep up with her was tiring after everything that had happened to him. Seeing that he was slowing down she struck the flat of her sword at his hand making him drop his sword pointing her own at his throat. Smiling at him sweetly "looks like I win again partner." Nodding as she took her sword away from his trachea. Looking into her eyes he thought she never looked more beautiful. Picking up his sword for the eighth time that night, they decided to call it a night for the training. A light gust of wind brushed past them making them both shiver.

"You wanna head back now Pyr?" He asked opening the door for her. Allowing herself to blush as she walked past him. They talked idly about school and their family, as they walked back to their shared room. Neither of them knowing that they had a plan for the other. As they rounded the corner Jaune stopped her and said "Listen Pyrrha I have something to tell you." Looking down at his feet, she prodded him to continue.

"I really like you Pyrrha" Not trusting himself to look at her.

"I like you too Jaune" the spartan responed with a heavy blush adoring her cheeks. That the knight missed as he was busy shifteing his gaze upwards.

"Huh…What are the rules for mistletoe for partners who aren't together-together as Nora would put it?" He asked having the sudden urge to look up."What do you mean Jau...oh" following his gaze skyward she realized that they were both under the green and red plant that was wrapped inside a single golden ring.

"So do you kiss, or give a handshake, or hug I mean either way it's fine with me I meaewh." Jaune's monologue was cut short as Pyrrha pressed her lips to his. Melting into her lips he felt her tongue invade his mouth and soon did the same to her. Breaking apart panting they both smiled looking into each other's eyes."So does this mean that we're...?" Jaune asked as dropped off his words as she squealed saying yes."Good because I think I saw a four more mistletoes hanging from a few different spots leading to the dorms." Leading her by the hand as he led the way.

 _Best plan ever Nora/Ren thank you_ they both typed to their respected teammates. As they scurried off to osculate some more in the best way possible. When they returned to their dorm room both their teammates were up and waiting for them. Both of them smiled as Nora asked " So did anything good happen on your way back?" Looking at each other they took each other's hand and in unison said "He/She said yes"

On the fifth day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Five French kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Rising from his bed earlier than usual he found that Nora was alright up and gone while both Ren and Pyrrha were still nestled snugly in their beds. Being as quite as possible he change and got ready. As he was about to leave his scroll went off, quickly stepping out of the room so as not to awaken his companions he answered casually."Hey Nora what's up?"

"Hey Jaune I need your help." The voice on the other end sounded distressed and completely different than what he was used to. "Jaune please meet me at the docks." Sprinting to the Bullhead docks in a matter of minutes he found it odd that no one else was around. Calling out to his hyper-active, ginger haired, bat shit crazy, hammer wielding team mate. Suddenly a weight landed on his back and the person he was looking for said cheerily shouted "Here I am lets go get some pancakes Jaune-Jaune."

"But there are pancakes in the cafeteria or I'm sure Ren'll make you some if you ask." Jaune said taking notice of her stiffing at the raven haired boys name. Sliding off her team leader she quickly said "let's just go into town to get some I hear there's this new diner opening up and they got some delicious pancakes too." Grabbing his hand she refused to answer and more questions as she dragged him though the city of Vale. Entering a small hole in the wall eighties style diner named the Six Geese. They were greeted and sat down by a middle age woman in a blue and pink pinstriped blouse and skirt. Smiling sweetly at them she gushed at what a cute couple they were and that they had a special for couples who come in and wanted to try it. All they had to do was eat any special dish off a small list of the menu within the time limit and the meal was free and they got their picture on the wall together, if not then they had to pay for the meal. Looking at each other Jaune quickly deduced that this was all this was about but felt like something else was wrong.

"So you want to tell me what this was all about?" He asked sitting across from her, turquoise met azure as their eyes locked. Nora's cheeks started flushing as she looked away. "I don't know how to really say this." She spoke in a unnaturally quite voice unlike her own normal one. "Just go ahead Nora i'm hear if you ever want to talk." Smiling a dazzling smile she began to speak with more confidence. "Well you know I like Ren" She began "And I like Pyrrha too and everyone from team RWBY." She continued to speak quicker without taking a breath. Placing his hand over hers to calm her down " Nora calm down and tell me what's wrong." Looking him in the eyes, she reached out her fingers and poked his nose "what I'm trying to say is I really like you Jaune more than the others." Moments passed in silence until their foot long three food wide three foot tall stack of fluffy breakfast came out on six different trays. Setting it down the server gave Jaune a wink as she passed. Nora already digging into the food set in front of her stopped when Jaune reach over and said "I like you to Nora...Boop" before poking her nose.

On the sixth day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Six stacks on Pancakes

Five French kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree.

* * *

It was a chilly afternoon in Vale as the Beacon famous blonde knight walked through the streets. window shopping at everything there was to see. It was nice to see all the different lights in the shops and what they had done to get into the festive winter holiday spirt. Going into the lower end of town they saw several small faunus children all holding their hands out or begging for scraps of food. It honestly broke his heart to see that. Then he saw something that made his blood boil. A large burly man with a fat gut kick a rabbit faunus and snarled something he couldn't quite hear. Without a moments hesitation he made a snowball and flung it at the back of the man's head. Turning her saw a tall, blonde, and not entirely scraggily boy walking over to him. The man himself towered over the boy but the young blonde looked undeterred, the boy socked him with a vicious left hook before grabbing his head and kneeing him in the nose. Falling flat on his back the boy gently looked to the smaller chocolate brown haired boy asking him if her were okay and not to be afraid. Talking with the boy Jaune found out he was a poor boy from a poor family, and all they money they had was to send their oldest daughter to become a huntress.

When he got to the boy's house which he found his name to be Kakorrot he saw a horribly tiny single story house with six smaller rabbit faunus children play inside a gated wooden fence. Upon see their older sibling and the strange blonde teen they all shouted and went inside as a what looked like an older version of a familiar bunny girl , with some streaks of grey throughout her hair, that he had a crush on came out. Apologizing profusely for anything that her son may had done, quickly explainging what had happened he stopped his explanation short when his long eared crush stepped out the threshold of the home with a crying girl in her arms. Looking her over he thought she looked like a tall curvaceous elf. In her green elf jacket, green stockings and matching pointed green shoes and hat. Stopping short her entire face lit up like a candle as she looked down at her feet. Shuffling to the other woman who took the girl in her arms. She left with some words that made the young pair blush again, taking her leave she ushered the rest of her children inside the house as they all making kissing sounds. Red stained her cheeks for a third time then a fourth out of embarrassment as she explained that she was working part time as an elf for Santa in a store to help her family out. They talked for a while, but before long Velvet had to go back inside, leaving him with a heavy heart. Telling her everything was going to be alright with his signature dashing smiles, even she had to smile back and hope he was right.

Knowing that he probably shouldn't do what he was about to do and mulling it over he made a few calls to a few associates he knew and before long everything was set into place. The next day came faster than expected for him as he rushed out of his dorm and heading straight over to Velvet's house. Seeing the blonde boy again the younger siblings waved as a few of them called out to their sister. Running out in her orange two piece long sleeve pajamas with blue and pink carrots and a burning red face. Looking at the blonde bewildered until he put a finger to his lips and then to his ears. It wasn't long until the rest of the Scarlatina family was doing the same. It was faint at first but then it started getting louder. The sound of bells and hooves was over heard, looking down the street it was a sight to behold a large red sleigh pulled by eight reindeer. The children cheered as they saw a large man in a red suit in the drivers seat, running up to him they couldn't help but smile and wave at the magical man.

Speaking to each of them as he handed out presents to all of them including their mother and Velvet who looked more shocked than anything. The older woman couldn't handle it she had tears in her eyes, as she received several thousand lien, went up to hug the old bearded man and then the blonde boy."Thank you Jaune for what you did, and yes I did hear you." She whispered to low for anyone else to hear "Now don't expect me to be giving away my daughter that easily now. You're going to have to do better than that to get her hand." She spoke loud enough to set her teenage daughter's ears red "MOM STOP EMBARASSING ME." Walking over to his crush he reached out for her hand which she tentatively allowed. It wasn't until a movment above her made her look up, following her gaze they both blushed hard as they saw mistletoe tied to a string attached to a pole that lead to her younger brother sitting on the old man's shoulders. Giving a smile with a twinkle in his eyes they both looked toward each other and their lips met with then gentleness of a feather. Pulling away the new pair's faces where burning bright.

On the seventh day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Seven heavy blushes

Six stacks of pancakes

Five french kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Coco was not having a good day in fact it was probably one of the worst days of her life. She had to separate an argument between her two male teammates, her favorite pair of sunglasses broke during a sparing match with a third year and had to use her spare, and to top it off her scarf got a hole in it from a Beowulf attack during a mission. Storming through the halls she just wanted to go back to her room and try to repair the damage. Rounding a corner she hit something hard, falling on her back she looked up to see the tall blonde team leader of JNPR looking down at her apologetically. He rambled on spewing out words faster than she could comprehend, giving him a look he stopped immediately and held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks kiddo, you know you're pretty well built I thought I ran into a wall." She commented making him blush and stutter. " _He reminds me of Vel when she gets embarrassed it's kinda cute,"_ looking him over _"though he does need a serious wardrobe change."_ A small smile formed at the corners of her mouth as she peered over her glasses. " _He needs some work but he might be suitable...crap I forgot_." Remembering her scarf as she thought about how she was going to get him to make it up to her. Taking noticing of her looking down at her neckwear he spoke up "Do you need help with that? I know how to sow quite well, growing up with seven sisters teaches you a lot." He saw scratching his head ignoring her eyes budging. Looking her in her shades with a smile holding his hand out.

" So what do you say, do you trust me?" His cobalt eyes gave off a warm self confidence that made her trust him. Giving him her hand as he led her to his room, grabbing his eight maids sewing kit he made quick work of the hole in her scarf. When he was done there was no trace of any scratch anywhere, he did a truly amazing job. Unable to hid her smile she turned to him grinning brightly as she took off her sunglasses and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep hug.

"Thanks Kiddo you did an amazing job...but I have a favor to ask." She whispered as she leaned in closer to him their noses almost touching, making his face turn the color of ruby's cape.

"Yeah sure anything" unsure of what to do with his arms he left them dangling at his sides.

"I have a few more items that need your amazing handing work, and I was thinking if you did that I may taking you out the get some new cloths we could make a date out of it." Unable to talk he meeped and nodded. "Good I'll sent them by later and once that's done we can go on our date." She finished pecking his lips with hers. Once she had left and the door closed he slumped to the floor processing how he had managed to not only get a date with one the most untouchable girls at school but she how had also kissed him. It took only a few minutes for a knock on his door, opening he saw the stylish girl holding out seven small boxes handing to him she blew him a kiss and winked as she sauntered down the hall making sure to sway her hips more than necessary knowing he was watching. Closing the door he opened them and saw seven identical scarfs to the one from earlier.

On the eighth day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Eight long silk scarfs

Seven heavy blushes

Six stacks of pancakes

Five french kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

" _Why did I ever let Yang convince me to come out here_?" Jaune thought making his way through the crowd of people in the night club. Trying to find his fiery companion who somehow mangeage to ditch him seconds from entering probably the seediest nightclub he had ever seen, or been to. Granted this was his first one but still Jaune was positive there were bathrooms at crime scenes cleaner then where he was. Holding a drink in each hand he was stopped by a smaller girl in a red dress with a short hair cut in a bob, with her arms crossed. Looking blankly at him she Spoke barely loud enough to be heard over the deafening music.

"I saw you come in here with that girl, where is she?" Leaning in close to him, stuttering incoherent words he was pulled into a corner of the club to be heard more clearly. The red clan girl with claws moved closer to him until a white angel pulled her back, she looked exactly like the girl in red except her hair was longer going to her mid back and wore high heels with blades. Hissing at each other in whispers too low for him to hear he just stood there like a stump dumbfounded at what was transpiring. He watched the twins as they continued to look in his direction, before they both approached him " Hi there cutie I'm Melanie and this here is my sister Miltiades." The one in white said gesturing to herself then her sister. "Hi there ladies I'm Jaune Arc short sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" he spoke with his classic line. Giving each other a skeptic look as they moved over to him " Really tell me more about yourself" Melanie said wrapping her arm around his right while taking the drink from his hands and taking a sip. Making a face she mouthed to her sister _strawberry sunrise._ Both of them shared a look the a smile "So handsome how about you come dance with us?" The red clad one asked a complete flip from how she was before. He tried in vein to remember her name, he thought it was Miltiades but wasn't totally sure. Shaking his head no he tried to escape but the girls latched onto his arms and taking his drinks away, led him on to the dance floor. Brushing past a large group of nine dancing ladies.

Moving in perfect rhythm with each other the swayed and wrapped themselves around the knight, giving him little room to move, not having much of a choice in the matter he followed the beat and moved accordingly to it. Soon he was dancing with them both easily matched them step for step. Dancing with the white dresses one then the red dressed twin, he was having fun with them both until a certain song came on and it was required to do the Lambada. Picking the twin in white they danced gracefully and exotically around the dance floor. Then mid way the other twin cut in and he continued the dance with her. They danced throughout the night until it was closing time.

"Come visit us anytime Jaune we had a lot of fun dancing with you. " Melanie said kissing his left cheek. "we're gonna miss you. Jaune" Miltiades spoke doing the same to the opposite cheek.

On the ninth day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Nine dirty dances

Eight long silk scarfs

Seven heavy blushes

Six stacks of pancakes

Five french kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Snow had started to fall in Vale as the neophyte knight made his last minute shopping trip for gifts for his family. It wasn't until he stopped outside a small diner when he saw a small girl looking inside. To him she was cutest thing he'd seen. Building up the nerve to talk to her he saw her move a gloved hand up to her face. Turning to walk away, he finally said something to her to get her attention. Turning to him she face anger filled her face as she approached him. Speaking quickly he squawked words faster than no normal human. Stopping with her hands inches away from his neck, she clenched her hands together before hugging herself pressing her head to his chest. Patting her head he guided her inside and picked out an empty booth. Decided to do all the talking he talked to her about anything and everything. She barely smiled of moved from her spot and just was content with looking at the single spot on the table. Nudging her hand he asked her if she wanted anything at all, without even looking up at the boy she slowly moved her hand to the entire row of ice-cream. It took a few more minutes of the one-sided conversation before she finally met his eyes. Motioning with her hands that her name was Neo, she was still grieving over her deceased partner, and that he would always say damn non descript winter holiday because he hated the winter season.

Smiling at her he said everything was going to be alright and that she was amazing for being this strong until now, but non-descript winter holiday was a stupid name. The faintest smile appeared on her face before she hid it with a hand. Nodding she signed that she couldn't agree more but he was a good man in a twisted way, he took care of her and helped her out. Before he could question her anymore the waitress came with their plates. Jaune's was the ten lords special burger and fries and the ice cream themed killer had a large bowl of ice-cream that held ten scoops in the bowl topped with several thousand sprinkles, drizzled in several different syrups, with whipped cream and at the very top way a cherry as it towered over everything else. Moving to eat his food a small hand reached out across the table to his. Meeting her eyes her face contorted slightly before taking the spoon full of the frozen treat before holding it to him. Looking at it then at her then back to the spoon he slowly opened and slowly opened his mouth and took the bite.

It wasn't long until she was signing to him to give him more ice-cream or ask him for a bite of his burger. Soon after they finished he paid and they both got up to leave. Walking down the street together the pair was quite a sight to see. A tall blonde boy talking animatedly and a short multi-colored girl walking while moving her hands and smiling. Getting a Buzz in her pocket she held out you finger to hush him, giving her a moment he noticed her frowning, putting her scroll back in her pocket she signed that she had to leave and she had a wonderful time. Turning to walk away she had a sudden unknown urge to do something different than normal. Turning back to the boy she motioned for him to close his eyes before she kicked the back of his knees and planted a long heavy kiss on his lips. It lingered the entire time Jaune rode back to Beacon and still he felt her lips as he changed out of his clothes. It was then he felt something that wasn't there before, rummaging around in his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper that read

 _I had a wonderful time with you, it made me really happy, I really hope to see you again some time._

 _Neo_

 _1 899-xxx-xxxx_

On the tenth day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Ten scoops of ice-cream

Nine dirty dances

Eight long silk scarfs

Seven heavy blushes

Six stacks of pancakes

Five french kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Emerald stalked the streets of Vale looking for an easy target to get her next meal. Bumping into a business man she easily swiped his wallet, moving quickly past him and around the corner she checked for anything of value and found nothing. Even the leather bound wallet was practically worthless. Throwing it and the rest of it's contents on the ground she stormed off. Angry and hungry a near permeant glare fixed on her face made bypassers stay out of her way. It wasn't until she nearly bumped into a familiar blonde who's name she couldn't remember at the moment who himself was busy exiting a door his hands filled with bags.

"I think I just might try and with this boy" She mused as she crept up on him slowing while his back was to her. she was within arms distance and carefully moved her hand to slip into his back pocket where his wallet has. She had ahold of it when he stopped suddenly and sneezed. Not risking taking another chance she slipped her hand and his wallet out of its housing. Moving away from him unnoticed she crossed the street and into an alley way, opening it hoping to find something she found one thing of notice. It was a picture of the troll face and a little message below it that said _nice try._ Feeling her boil a voice behind her said "If your done with my wallet could I have it back please?" Turning quickly she saw the same blonde boy from earlier. Taking a better look at the boy she remember his name was Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR. Scowling at him she shoved the wallet into his chest. "Here take your damn stupid wallet" She growls and starts to stalk off when a hand grabs her arm. Looking at the hand then the owner, he spoke "Do you want some food together?" Looking at him with the most perplexed look "I just stole your wallet and you're offering to buy me food?" She asked and he responded "Well technically you stole my fake wallet, but yes I'm offering to buy you food you look hungry so what do you say?"

Looking him over once more she couldn't figure it out what was it was about him that allowed her to be dragged by the hand across several streets, over a bridge and past a group of small children blowing loudly into flutes. Although that didn't stop her from bumping into almost everyone that crossed their path. Slipping her hands into their pocket the nab their valuables. Reaching the diner they ate somberly and chat about most things before falling back into an awkward silence. When they had finished and exited the diner he held out his hand. "Give it back." He said staring her right in the eyes. "What are you taking about?" She said innocently hold out her hands shrugging. "You know what all those wallets you stole give them up so I can return them." Fixing her with a glare that make her shake to her core. in an instant she moved her hands into the pouches on her hips and produced eleven wallets setting them in his hands. "Don't let it happen again, you're more than that." He said easily as he walked off. Turning the corner he felt something was off so he checked for his own wallet and found it missing in it's place though was a note.

 _Thanks for dinner if you want your wallet back come find me_

It was signed with a large E and a lipstick kiss

On the eleventh day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Eleven stolen wallets

Ten scoops of ice-cream

Nine dirty dances

Eight long silk scarfs

Seven heavy blushes

Six stacks of pancakes

Five french kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

Making a flame appear in her palm as she sat in a chair glaring at her three cohorts she spoke coolly "I'm disappointed in all of you. Not only have you not gathered the intel on team RWBY or JNPR you have failed in gathering any other valuable information on any of the other teams or Ozpin. The area around her eyes began to glow as flames flickered around them. Cowering before the flaming woman they started talking quickly with the exception of the pink and brown haired girl who had her head bowed with her forehead touching the carpeted floor. Silencing them with a wave of her hand she spoke. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses, get out of my sight and get your job down without drawing attention to yourselves." Without a word the three of them left in the blink of an eye. Rubbing her forehead trying her best to ignore the impending migraine, took a deep breath and made her way into the tiny bathroom in their dorm room in the foreign exchange students wing of Beacon Academy. Finding the bottle of pain killers empty she threw it at the mirror and stormed out of the room. Heading anywhere that wasn't there. Stalking the halls she ignored any of the cat calls thrown her direction. Stepping outside she shivered slightly at the frosted air glad she could control her body temperature to make it more comfortable to the chilly winter weather.

Walking along the path passing several Beacon students carrying drums she stopped at the little coffee stand outside the cafeteria, ordering one cup of hot chocolate she paid the cashier and took a sip of it an immediately made a face of disgust. It tasted like chocolate laced water, it was truly an abomination upon all creation of the unholiest design, just like pineapples on pizza. Having half a mind to tell the stupid girl behind the counter off she was stopped by someone laughing and turned to see who it was who dared laugh at her plight. A blonde boy stood off a few feet from her with his hands in his pockets, with an easy smile gracing his lips "I take it you found out about our most infamous drink at Beacon you must be either new or an exchange student, and judging by your lack of warm clothes I'd gather you are an exchange student. My name is Jaune Arc it's short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it." He finished with a small bow. Fixing him with a look, she crossed her arms and spoke "Well that certainly was an interesting introduction Mr. Arc my name is Cinder Fall, now if you'll excuse my I'm rather busy so if you'll excuse me." She turned to leave until the blonde boy called out "wait umm Ms. Fall I know a place we could go to get some better hot chocolate if you really want some it's a little ways in town though but it's totally worth it.

Thinking it over for a brief moment she thought " _Well if you want something done right might as well do it yourself"_ She allowed him to lead her to a coffee shop ran by an elderly deer faunus who greeted the boy happily. taking their orders as they sat at a table close to the fireplace near the back. Before they knew it their drinks were ready, taking hers' timorously she was egged on by the blonde goofball, bring the cup to her lips and slipped it. It was nothing like she had tried before the flavors and smell it gave of was euphoric. She finished in several gulps and ordered another one soon after. Finishing her twelfth cup of the amazing cup heaven she smiled at him through a glossy eyed gaze. Smiling back as he also set down his eleventh cup the fiery temptress said "Thank you Jaune I had fun I'm glad I decided to go with you to this place. But I really must be going now. But before I go.." She stood as he started on his twelfth cup leaning over the table she planted a very quick chastise kiss on his lips. before turning on her heels and sauntering off.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Oum gave to me

Twelve cups of hot chocolate

Eleven stolen wallets

Ten scoops of ice-cream

Nine dirty dances

Eight long silk scarfs

Seven heavy blushes

Six stacks of pancakes

Five french kisses

Four smutty books

Three broken ribs

Two study dates

And a Ruby in a pear tree

* * *

I'M Finally done with this, hope you all liked it was a good distraction to help me get more inspiration for my other stories.


End file.
